The present invention relates to a pivot joint, in particular a high precision ball joint.
Pivot joints which comprise a ball on a stalk are known. In such pivot joints the ball is located within a socket with the stalk protruding from the socket. These pivot joints have the disadvantage that they are not high precision, particularly because the ball part is not accurately spherical. A further disadvantage is that parts cannot be cheaply replaced when worn. As such joints wear, their positional accuracy decreases which can result in undesirable movement at the pivot point.